Engines are used in a variety of situations from automotive to marine. Basic engine components are often similar from engine to engine. For example, alternators, water pumps and cooling fans are usually driven via a belt drive by a crankshaft of the engine. Consequently, a belt drive is normally mounted on the side of an engine perpendicular to the crank shaft, using a pulley/sheave system to drive other components. With a belt mechanical drive, the drive components always have a rotation speed which is dependent on the speed of the engine.
Common to methods in the field of mechanical drives is the sole facility to reduce or increase a rotation speed relative to that which would be produced by the engine crank shaft.
Engines are designed to provide pulleys and belts which control other aspects of the engine (such as fans and alternators). Converting an engine to use a different pulley or belt is a complicated and expensive endeavor. It would be beneficial to have devices, systems, assemblies, and means for mounting that enable a user to install and mount an alternator in a variety of situations and/or a more efficient pulley system replacing an existing one.